The present invention relates generally to superconducting electronic devices, and more specifically, to optimizing physical parameters in fault-tolerant quantum computing to reduce frequency crowding.
The fundamental element of a quantum computer is the quantum bit which is known as the “qubit”. As opposed to a classical bit, representing zero and one, a qubit is also able to represent a quantum superposition of the two states. The states can be formalized within the laws of quantum physics as a probability of being in the two states. Accordingly, the states can be manipulated and observed within the laws of quantum physics.
Quantum properties include quantum entanglement and quantum teleportation of information, which is linked to the property of quantum entanglement. Quantum entanglement can exist between any two quantum systems such as between two photons, two atomic/ionic systems, or between a photon and an atom/ion based quantum system. Qubits are units of quantum information that can be visualized by a state vector in a two-level quantum-mechanical system. Unlike a binary classical bit, a qubit can have the values of zero or one, or a superposition of both. A qubit may be measured in basis states (or vectors), and a conventional Dirac symbol is used to represent the quantum state values of zero and one, such as for example |1 and |0. For example, on a physical qubit, this can be implemented by assigning the value zero “0” to a horizontal photon polarization and the value one “1” to the vertical photon polarization. The “pure” qubit state is a linear superposition of those two states which can be represented as a combination of a|0+b|1. Quantum computing makes use of properties associated with qubits. However, when utilizing qubits to perform computations on quantum computers, there needs to be a way to account for errors in quantum computing.